Get Backers: Enterwining Souls
by shaesullivan
Summary: Two Souls. One life. One dies. Another must choose how to live.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own them but wish I did. I give support to the creator and the team that worked on the anime. A great story so I hope you like my version of what I think could happen later. Remember, fanfiction is opinionated so don't bother to flame me because none of this really happened, except in my head._

**Get Backers: Final Farewell**

It was a cold, dreary, day outside with clouds hanging overhead, fat and full with moister. The sky seemed to be ready to cry and it fit the mood surrounding the small cemetery. Standing in front of a grave was a person; their body was covered from head to toe. The form wore a green rain slicker that completely covered their body, a nondescript baseball cap rested on the figure's head and a pair of black tennis shoes was on the person's feet.

The rain began to fall as the person knelt down to the grave and rested a hand on the headstone. The fat clouds began to trickle out a few drops of dew before the heavens began to cry out. A bolt of thunder passed overhead but the figure never flinched.

???: Hey it's me again. I guess this will be the last time we can speak like this; for awhile at least. Looks like I managed to finally take care of the rest of our business so I'm going to be leaving soon.

???: Kind of ironic isn't it? It was raining just like it is today; the day you left me. The day you died for me.

_**(Flashback)**_

Two figures ran down a long corridor; one was of a tall young man carrying a painting and the other was a young man scanning for any pursuers. The two people stood by a large window and were unconcerned with the storm outside. A bolt of lightning ran past the building as if trying to catch up with the figures running away.

The two figures made their way down the hall to a bunch of stairs that led outside. They had almost made it down the long flight of stairs before they could hear voices. The voices were of the men that they had stolen from; their angry shouts could be heard all throughout the building.

The two made their way to the ground floor as they came to a stop; in front of them was a group of ten men all who had guns and were aiming for the duo.

The two young boys, as they could be seen from the illumination of the lightning outside, stood before the men with smirks on their faces. The boy holding the art piece laid down their haul before cracking his knuckles. He looked to his companion before nodding and getting a nod back. Without a signal that the men could see the boys flew into them.

In a flurry of kicks, punches, gunfire and thunderclaps the battle began. The boys moved as one as they fought of the hired men. When one stunned one man the other came back with a finishing attack. They both moved with passion and finesse as they fought; almost as if they were dancing instead of struggling for their lives.

After the two young men had subdued their attackers one reached for the painting and they raced out of the building. What happened next would leave the survivor forever in a hellish nightmare called reality.

One of the hired men was still partly conscious and gathered a dropped gun; he was still groggy and began to fire wildly. The boys had managed to escape the fire before the boy not holding the painting pushed the other aside. The boy holding the painting was about to yell in agitation before he looked to his companion.

The boy watched as his partner fell to the wet concrete motionless. He yelled the name of his companion but the rain drowned his voice out. Another bullet hit the boy in the shoulder and he looked to the man who had attacked them. His eyes burned with rage and grief; the boy dropped the artwork and charged at the man. The man never stood a chance even when he fired the last two shots into the boys body it didn't stop him The boy had transcended all human concepts and became what all men fear; an angel of death.

The man was dealt with swiftly and the boy looked back to his fallen friend. He went over and tried to rouse the prone figure but was unable to stir him. The boy looked down to the face of his companion and saw that his face had gone pale with rapid blood lose. He brought his friend into his arms and cried to the heavens.

_**(Flashback end)**_

???: Everyone chipped in to pay for your memorial and casket; I'm grateful. Even after the money I got for the damaged art piece I couldn't pay for it and no way in hell was I going to let you not be buried and remembered.

The figure looked down at the writing on the headstone and smiled.

???: Somehow that fits you perfectly.

The boy looked away from the grave as he felt the wind blow his hood and hat off. A crown of golden hair was drenched in rain but the boy never noticed. He turned back to look at the place where his friend and partner was buried.

Ginji: I have to go now Ban-Chan. I have a feeling that it won't belong now.

The boy turned away and grabbed his soaked hat before putting it on his already wet head and walking away. A stray tear fell from his face and then was washed away in the rain as it fell onto the grass. When he had left the graveyard a flash of lightning made the words on the headstone legible.

"Here lies Mido, Ban ; A Friend, Companion, Partner and someone who will always be remembered. Rest in peace forever.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own them but wish I did. I give support to the creator and the team that worked on the anime. A great story so I hope you like my version of what I think could happen later. Remember, fanfiction is opinionated so don't bother to flame me because none of this really happened, except in my head._

_**Get Backers: Forever**_

Two young men rested in an endless glade together. One was a boy with dark hair and deep cerulean eyes; he lay underneath his companion and was absently stroking the hair of his companion. The other figure was of a young man with bright hair and chocolate colored eyes; who was purring atop his companion. The blond loved it when his lover petted him on the head and he couldn't help but sigh in absolute bliss. Ban had to smirk as he looked down and thought back to how they both came to be in this place.

_**(Flashback)**_

It had been a long struggle for Ginji as he made arrangements to put to rest the last of his affairs. He sold the car he and Ban had and paid of their tab at Honky Town, he had paid for Ban's memorial and funeral with help from Hevn, Ginji had worked a few weeks to pay Hevn back and then he brought a small razor blade.

The blond had made his peace with everyone a week before and had set about to join his lover. Though Ginji had no real belief in heaven or the afterlife he did believe he would see his Ban-chan again. He went into a forest glade that he had once begged Ban to take him to after a rather rough mission and set about to do the deed. With one quick slash he cut his left arm and then his other wrist; the pain of the blade through his skin into his veins was like white, hot fire. The blond looked down at his bleeding wrists and let out a few stray tears of pain. He cried out at the sensation of ending his life and even as he knew he was making a grave sin but he didn't care.

_**(Deeper Flashback: Ginji's Memory)**_

It had been hard on that rainy night when he drugged Ban's form into their car and sped to the hospital. He raced through traffic and several lights to get Ban to the emergency room; never once stopping to halt for the police cars that followed him. Not even when he ran into the hospital covered in rain and blood as he shouted for someone to help his Ban. The nurses had to make since of his incoherent babble but they had gotten the gist of it.

"Ban…shot…please…help…please….Ban…" the blond babbled.

The nurses brought out a gurney and wheeled out a stretcher to put the shot boy on. The doctor had come running from the page he had got and immediately began all of the standard test procedures. The man stopped running his test as he confirmed his suspicions; the doctor turned to look at the blond and he bowed his head.

Ginji was what could be called hysterical once he saw the doctor bow his head; Ginji rushed over to his lover and started to wail. The sound could be heard throughout the entire hospital and for a moment it seemed like everything was hushed.

The boy didn't even try to move when police officers came and question him. The men looked to the scene and stood back for a minute. When the doctor tried to speak to him and asked the blond about the boy on the gurney all Ginji kept saying was…

"Ban…Ban…Ban…I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry…"

What happened next was a blur but the boy had been fined for running the lights and was taken away from the body of his partner. He was asked questions but all he heard was murmured words; the faces of the people were blurred like the sights outside a glass window when it was raining. The people around him moved passed in a haze as the days passed. It was Hevn who was able to get any type of conversation out of him as he stared endless at the wall of her apartment. Hevn had been the one to come down to the hospital to come and get Ginji when he had called her and told her that Ban was dead.

The busty young woman had rushed from her home, in the rain, to get him and had to drag him back to her place. Hevn had to struggle, as Ginji did not want to be parted from Ban, and she was left with no choice save to knock him unconscious. After that, Hevn had kept Ginji with her as she handled the arrangements with their client in returning the destroyed piece of artwork. The client was angry but with Hevn's tactful skills in repartee she was able to get some of the reward money for the mission.

The girl then used the money to setup for Ban's funeral arrangements; all the while Ginji just stared at the walls. Later on the police came to question Ginji but he wouldn't say anything, he just stared at the walls like a zombie. It would be days to weeks later before he made any type of reaction; for the most part all he did was sleep, use the bathroom and eat little things Hevn put before him.

Once Ban's funeral was ready Ginji had to be helped dressed by Hevn and carried him to the service. The boy was completely lost during the ordeal and when they finally placed Ban in to the ground Ginji broke down. Everyone had come to the funeral and they all tried to console Ginji but Hevn blocked everyone from him. Only Hevn knew what was going on between the two boys and could understand Ginj's need to be alone right then.

After the funeral, Hevn pulled Ginji away from the graveyard and brought him home. For another couple of weeks he was listless and almost half-dead. What had changed him in the last couple of days after that was something Hevn would never know, but Ginji made a suprising change. He returned to his old self in an instant and Hevn thought it was a miracle that she never noticing the dead look in the boy's eyes.

The blond returned to his normal seeming self and only Madoka, Otowa seemed to sense something was wrong with him. Ginji waved it off that he was still feeling Ban's death but couldn't face Ban if he kept on cryin' and of course no one thought anything of it. Not even when Ginji had sold off the car he and Ban had to pay off their tab at Honky Town and to pay Hevn back. No one blinked as Ginji went back to Get Backing to pay off the money he owed Henv and everyone. And who would believe that inside Ginji was dying even when he kept up his act of smiling and laughing.

He declined the offer of his friends to return to the Volts and said he was going to get away for a while to think about a few things.

It would be months later when someone would stumble upon the corpse of Ginji, Amano. Nobody knew what had happened, or what to do with themselves because they never saw it coming. Only two people had known and all they could do was smile while crying. The two shared the same thoughts, although, as they buried Ginji next to Ban….

"He's finally where he belongs."

_**(End Flash Back: Ginji's Memory)**_

When Ginji was dying he fell into a pit of darkness; the pit led to an endless space of nothingness. The boy was so frightened that he screamed out for Ban; he wanted his friend to come and save him as the brooding boy always did. After hours or maybe minutes of screaming out he fell to his knees sobbing. Ginji was afraid for the first time since Ban had passed away, he was so scared that he had made a terrible mistake and would never see his Ban-chan again.

???: "Oi! Baka? Why are you crying?"

Ginji looked up to see a silhouette standing before him; the blond looked through tear-streaked eyes and then rubbed them furiously. When he made sure that he could see again he tackled the person before him.

Ginji: Ban! Ban! Ban-chan!

Ba: Oi! What are you doing here baka?

Ginji: Ban-chan. I missed you so much! I thought that… that I would never see you again.

Ban held Ginji in his arms and he cradled the boy to himself. He rocked the blond in his grasp and cooed words to him to stop his sobbing. Ginji was so happy that he started to hiccup all the while telling Ban how happy he was.

Ban: Ginji, you're not supposed to be here yet. It's not your time.

Ginji: I don't care. Without you I had no place to go. I had no place I belonged. I missed you so much that it hurt to know that you would never be coming back. I didn't want to live without you.

Ban: Ginji…

The brown haired boy held his bundle in his arms and kept on cooing at him. Both never noticed when a figure of pure white shown before them. It was only when the figure made a move towards them that Ban's head snapped up in response.

Ban: You again.

The chocolate haired boy looked to the figure and scowled at the being. The being was an angel(?) that took its time out to bother Ban every since he had gotten here. This place was not heaven but seemingly a waiting place for those that wished not to move on. The angel had tried to get Ban to move on but it was without success. The boy was more stubborn than a mule and wouldn't give a reason why he chose to not move on. Now the angel knew why; maybe it was that Ban knew Ginji was coming and was waiting. Or it could have been that he was waiting for the boy and was just too adamant to give up.

The being looked at the two boys and watched as Ban held Ginji closer to himself. The boy's eyes were very passionate and protective as he held on to the sleeping blond. So the angel had a problem; if the angel tried to separate them then Ban would do everything in his power to get the boy back. Since he was a descendent from the demon's line, which explained his family's Jigan, the angel had a sickly feeling that the boy might call upon those unholy powers to get Ginji back. Being that it was getting to close to the 'time' the angel didn't want to have to face his superiors should the boy join on the 'other side' in order to get back Ginji.

The problem was that Ginji was a suicide and normally suicide went straight back to earth to repent for their sin of taking their own life. While Ban, gave his life to save Ginji and was going to be asked to be a angel despite his heritage. I.e. the problem, the angel was about to make a decision when another being of white appeared. This being was brighter than the other and looked over the two boys.

The two angels turned to each other and Ban had the impression that they were having a conversation. When the larger angel disappeared the smaller angel turned back to Ban. The angels never spoke words but instead carried out conversation through telepathic empathy and Ban was receiving the emotions of the angel as it relayed what would happen to them.

In the end Ban and Ginji were taken to what was called the Eternal Garden; this was the place that they would go to so that they could wait until they could receive judgment. As Ban idly stroked Ginji's hair he thought that the whole situation was fine. Whatever happened he would protect his Ginji with his life or was it afterlife?

Ban: Who cares as long as I have you, what does it matter?

Ban watched as Ginji snuggled closer to himself and then he too curled around his Ginji and began to doze off; his thoughts ever on the golden haired boy laying on him. A smile reached his lips as Ban fell into sleep the happiest person in the whole of existence; because who needed anything else beside the one they love for eternity?

OWARI


End file.
